Let's have a battle!
by theyletgo
Summary: {Modern! AU}Anna is the newest student at Arendelle high and he'd and her boyfriend Hans are having a plan that can make both or maybe one of them the most powerful person in the world. A new secret is revealed each and every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Frozen,Tangled characters and I don't own any Songs from Rainbow Rocks**

It was supposed to be another ordinary school year just like any other, right? Well it was until a new girl arrived in the spring. Her name was Anna.

"So welcome to Arendelle High School, you'll love it here. The people and teachers here are mostly nice but watch out for the seniors they can sometimes be not so friendly." Elsa said while her and Anna walked down the hall way.

"I date someone who's a senior..." Anna Said back not bothering to look at Elsa who's face flushed red in embarrassment. "Anyway my boyfriend told me there was going to be big band concert?" Anna asked at Elsa as Elsa started to guide her towards a band concert poster.

"Oh yeah! It's a thing we are starting to do this year! The slips if you want to enter is in the office and the concert is next month and they principle said it doesn't have to be a band you can be solo." Elsa said trying to sound as informative as she could to do a good impression on Anna. "Are you interested?"

"Yeah you could say that." Anna said smirking.

Elsa then noticed a cool looking light blue heart necklace on Anna's neck "That's cool necklace" Elsa said as she tried to touch it. But the moment before she touched it Anna gripped Elsa's hand tightly.

"Sorry about that... You see this necklace means a lot to me, my boyfriend gave it to me." Anna said letting go of Elsa's hand.

12:30 lunch time

Elsa went over to where she usually sits which is just her, her cousin Punzie, Punzie's boyfriend Flynn, and her best friend Kristoff.

"So how did the tour with the new girl go?" Punzie sounding optimistic as always.

"It didn't go good as I thought it would. Not to be mean or anything but she just acted so weird like what ever it said she would be like so negative or opposite! I just wanted to make another friend since no one else here will accept me..." Elsa said shying but then realizing what she said." Well except you guys! I mean you all accept me! Unlike other people at this school."

"Well that's not so good...But what do you know about her?" Punzie asked wondering more about the new girl.

"Well she's a freshman,has blue eyes and red hair, she's interested in the band concert, and she dates a senior." Elsa said trying to think of her conversation with Anna.

"Well she sounds interesting." Flynn commented.

"Oh and one more thing! She has this weird necklace thing! She is very over protective over it she said her boyfriend gave it to her. She and him probably have a good relationship." Elsa said looking down to her plate and started to eat her salad.

"You better not mess this thing up!" Hans said a angrily to his girlfriend.

"I-I won't I promise! Trust me they will agree with me and fall under the spell!" Anna said promising Hans.

"If this doesn't work or if you tell anyone about this I swear I will" Hans said but he got interrupted by Anna.

"I know what happens." Anna said looking down from knowing the experience.

"Oh and make sure you don't loose that necklace of yours." Hans said while smirking.

"You and I both know that I can't loose it because you cursed me so I can't take it off and with out it I can't use it against people." Anna said.

"Someone's been paying attention, huh? Well I hope you worked on your spell for today because you are about to use it on everyone in that cafeteria!"Hans said with an evil grin.

"But do I have to-" Anna said but then getting interrupted by Hans.

"If you don't follow the plan then I'll show you how bad the consequences can get to!" Hans threatened to Anna. "Now go in there and use the spell I have to go to class."

Anna opened the door to the cafeteria.

"I heard you want to get together" Anna sang. "I heard you want to rock the school .

I thought of something that is better. Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same?

When some of us shine brighter?"

Anna walked over to Flynn and sung."Here's a chance to find your flame." Anna then bended down and sung in his ear."Are you a looser or a fighter?" She then walked away and went back to the middle of the cafeteria.

"Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?"

Anna then walked over next to a blonde sophomore. "It doesn't matter who you hurt, if your just proving your the best." She then stepped back into the middle. "Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!"

The whole cafeteria started to rally up as dozens of the students started to fight.

A blonde girl with violet eyes named Aurora stood up and looked at another girl with long black hair named Jasmine. "I can beat you!"

"Battle!"

"Ha! You wish!" Jasmine said back.

"Battle!"

Then a girl with long brown hair stood up. "I so want this!"

"Battle!"

"Not if I get it first!" Said the captain of the football team.

Then everyone expect Elsa and her friends joined Anna as blue fog started to spread around the floor. "Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

I'm going out an winning the audition!

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! I'll try to update next week or the week after! Please review it would mean a lot **

"I am actually quite impress with your work so far Anna. The whole school is talking about the battle of the bands! You even convinced the principle to agree to do it. How?" Hans asked to Anna is they started to walk to their house.

"You know how I did it! Your the one who taught me how!" Anna yelled back to Hans.

"Well I did teach you how to use that precious necklace of yours but I never had said anything in the plan about the principles that was all of your work. " Hans said while smirking to Anna. "You know Anna this can be so much easier for you. To do if you just start to agree with me more. But you refuse because you are stubborn! Then you realize you have no choice and are forced to do it! And what for? Freedom. It's so pathetic. You just had to have me as your boyfriend over at Weselton high." Hans began to taunt making Anna really furious.

Anna the grabbed her necklace and tried to yank it off. It didn't work. She tried to unhook it. Still didn't work. Hans noticed what she was trying to do. "Oh did I forget to tell you? You can't take it off! You see it is cursed around your neck and will stay on your neck forever and you will be under my control forever." Hans said while smirking at Anna.

Anna was scared that he was going to beat her so she tried to think of a way to get away. "What if I sang to you! Wouldn't you be under my control?!" Anna asked.

"You think I never thought of that yet?" Hans said starting to chuckle. "I have a potion that keeps me away from falling under any spell! Just face it Anna there's no way of escaping me."

Kristoff walked over to room B14. It used to be an old storage room but him and his friends cleaned it out and made it they're hangout. After he walked in he saw Elsa,Rapunzle, and Flynn all sitting down at a table writing down stuff on a paper then discussing about it and then either crumbling the paper up and throwing it in the trash or pinning it to the wall.

"Hey...um what's going on?" Kristoff questioned his friends.

Rapunzel popped up and said " We founded out what is so strange about the new girl!"

"And that is?" Kristoff asked.

"Well that amulet thing is actually a device that is used for making people fall under a spell and do what ever she tells them to do!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Kristoff chuckled. "Your kidding right?" He said. But the the three friends gave him a serious face. "I'm not going to fall for your little joke so just stop." The friends still just looked at him until Elsa spoked up.

"One of us needs to become good friends with Anna so we can get more information about her amulet. Or if Kristoff wants to he could just go to Anna and be her friend and just prove to us that Anna isn't trying to put a spell on the whole school." Elsa said while smirking.

"No! I'm not going be friends with some lunatic girl!" Kristoff refused. Elsa, Rapunzel and even Flynn was giving him puppy dog eyes begging him to do it. "Okay fine! I'll do it! Just please shut up about the crazy magic spell thing okay?"

The three nodded. Kristoff then left the room and walked over to his locker in a grumpy fashion. I can't believe I have to be friends with some lunatic girl! Kristoff thought. Like why me! Why couldn't Elsa, Flynn, or Punzie do it?! Like I don't want to- Kristoff was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." Kristoff said trying to pick up the books that the person he ran into dropped. As he was about to pick up the persons history text book the person put it's hand on the book. Her hand and the hand didn't just touch the book it's touched Kristoff's hand which was on the book. The hand was so small and fragile. Kristoff began to come lost I thought by just looking at the hand. But then he snapped out once he heard the girl speak.

"Thanks." The girl said. He realized who it was. It was Anna. The new girl. The girl who he has to be friends with. The girl making his friends go all crazy. He wanted to get mad at her and yell at her but that wouldn't help at all.

"Hey I heard your new in town maybe I could give you a tour around town sometime?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"I'll think about it" Anna then ripped a piece a paper out of her notebook and grabbed a pin. "Write your number down so I can call you later." Anna said while handing him the piece of paper and pin. Kristoff then write down his number and Anna took it left.

"You did what?!" Hans said in an angry tone while looking at Anna with an angry expression. "Why would you possibly get a friend?!"

"Well it's nothing bad with that I mean I have been very lonely this past year barely having a conversation with anyone except you" Anna said looking up at him trying to persuade him to let her have a friend.

"You know how stupid this is? It will make you look weak if your being friends with so ken especially a nobody!"

"He's not a nobody!" Anna yelled back at him.

"Then what is he?" Hans questioned to her.

"He's-he's uh..." Anna tried to think of a positive label for Kristoff while biting her lip but couldn't think of one.

"Exactly! You shouldn't be going around making friends with random people!" Hans yelled to Anna. Then smirked at her knowing a way to make her get away from Kristoff "What happen the last time you trusted a stranger?" Anna then looked down and didn't answer. "Exactly! You shouldn't be friends with him and you won't be friends with him! Am I clear?!" Hans yelled to Anna and she nodded.


End file.
